Loa
Lynette LaCroux (aka Loa) is a mambo on the run. She do the voodoo that she do so well. Well, amateur voodoo at least. Background Born 19 years ago, Lynette LaCroux was different from the start. Born to two devout followers of Lwa, they originally thought the girl's odd eyes, which were like that of a snake's own, was a blessing from the spirits. It takes a village to raise a child, and her early years within the small community outside of Iberville Parish, was a testament to this saying. Every family had a hand in the care, and teachings, of everyone else's children. Attending homeschooling, her lessons were in English as a secondary language, basic reading, writing, and math skills, and most of all, religion. Lynette's abilities in the supernatural arts were basic, at best, allowing her to animate and manipulate small objects or shadows. The hope that her parents had in her power was called into question and led some elders of the community to suggest that her body was more so a vessel for something much greater. She was then treated with kid gloves by the rest of the village, and would later be lead to the fateful event that would awaken her true powers. What was supposed to be a normal night for a ritual was quick to turn on its head for the girl. The subject that was set on the block for sacrifice that night was not the ripe throat of a goat or a few dangling hens, but Lynette herself. With the world in Crisis, worlds merging and throwing what was once known into chaos, the elders of the village decided to open the vessel and return its hidden power back to the spirits. Desperate times call for desperate measures. With multiple hands to hold her down, she continued to put up a fight but was quickly losing both strength, and time. The loud symphony of drums and chanting wasn't enough to drown out her frantic, panicked screaming, and in a flail, her hand wrapped around the dagger that was driven down toward her chest. The blade made purchase, but the outcome was not what it was supposed to be. Crimson began to flower and spread against white fabric, but its origin was not Lynette's chest, but that of the main mambo herself. After a shuffle and gawk of surprise, the priestess fell back, leaving Lynette, dagger in hand, its blade still deep within her breast. In shock, the group silenced themselves and stood back, and the girl sat up on the stone table that was meant to be her deathbed. Thinking it was nothing more than some weird fluke, or maybe in some mixture of fear and anger, Lynette drew the blade out of her chest, and thrust it back in; her eyes had returned to that of the serpents' own. She did this again, and again, until, one by one, every member of the ritual congregation fell. From that night onward, Lynette has been on the run, fearful of her past catching up with her. Her abilities are still strange to her, and mostly uncontrollable. If becoming a walking voodoo doll wasn't enough, she also suffers from random visions and divination spells. She survives in the best way she knows how, usually relying on thievery here and there, and is often nomadic, rarely staying in once place for long periods of time. Her abilities are still strange to her, and mostly uncontrollable. Personality Lynette is often a quiet, somber girl. She's calm, not quick to anger, and reserved. She's kind and willing to help others, regardless of her own personal needs. However, she does have a trigger that boils her blood like nothing else; Racism. If there are heavy amount s of bigotry and racism around her, it'll often spark a strong blaze of rage from the otherwise soft spoken girl. Lynette also suffers from severe wanderlust and a health amount of paranoia. Both spurred on by her desire to survive and overwhelming fear of her past crimes catching up with her. It doesn't matter what tomorrow brings, as long as she makes it through today. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Bludhaven Category:DC Taken